<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>扮女裝學生(H) by Yoyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294020">扮女裝學生(H)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung'>Yoyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotori Tadase - Fandom, Tsukiyomi Ikuto - Fandom, 守護甜心, 月詠几斗, 边里唯世</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>扮女裝學生(H)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唯世他就被幾斗他穿了唯世他的學校的女學生的校服，因此唯世他有些害羞的，所以唯世他就講：我好害羞，不如不好這樣玩，好奇怪的，幾斗他：好啊才怪，唯世他講：為什麼，我不要啊，幾斗他講：你太可愛，穿了這件衣服的，不是嗎？唯世他就聽了這句子就軟了，之後被幾斗他抱了到唯世他的房間，就把了唯世他就輕放在了床上的，幾斗他就開始吻了唯世他的唇，之後唯世他就覺得幾斗他的唇不是好大，但是感覺到幾斗他的唇部內面是好温暖的，也好大力地把了唯世他的唇舔吻着，也好快舔吻完的，之後幾斗他就除了唯世他的學生會女生袍，就解開了唯世他的校服，就看到了唯世他的牛奶一般的乳頭，之後幾斗他看了唯世他的細腰，因此就摸了唯世他的大腿，就同了唯世他講：好可愛，你真的好可愛的，我想把你抱一下，之後幾斗他就抱了唯世他的身體的，就開始吻了唯世他的時候，幾斗他就撫摸了唯世他的小唯世，而幾斗他就撫摸了的時候 唯世他講：啊嗯~啊，之後吻完就大声叫了啊幾斗嗯~嗯嗯~啊，唯世他就輕顫抖，幾斗他也感覺到，之後唯世他心想：為什麼要這樣做，但是好舒服，因此沒有辦法不接受的，之後幾斗他就撫摸完，之後幾斗他用了手把了唯世他的小樱桃(乳頭)撫摸的(用了不同方法的)，也開始吸了小櫻桃(乳頭)，也用不同的方法地吸，之後幾斗就把了唯世他的身體放在了床上的，就把了唯世他的腳呈現M字形，之後幾斗他就把了唯世他的小穴吸舔的，唯世他也好大声地叫着自己心愛的人，並好享受的，之後並把了唯世他的小穴好好地擴張的，而這樣就好快擴張了的，幾斗他的小幾斗他也硬了，之後幾斗就把了自己的小幾斗插入去，之後插得十分之快的，也令到了唯世他的就好快到了高潮的。也就好快做完。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>